


War of Faiths

by HapSky



Series: Bravery of Hope [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Danger/Shelter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Uliro Week 2017, altea, galra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: It is faith that makes Ulaz bring Shiro home with him, makes him tend to his wounds, hide him, cherish him. And it is faith that makes Shiro stay.





	War of Faiths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Uliro Week 2017](https://uliroweek.tumblr.com/), Day 4 - Danger/Shelter

Shiro runs, out of breath and out of strength. He is wounded, in agonizing pain. His lungs burn, the taste of blood and bile is sharp on his tongue. His legs are sore and he can’t see where they are taking him, his sight is fuzzy and unfocused. He clutches his shoulder, where his right arm used to be, as if his firm grip alone would make the bleeding stop. A thundering pulse drums relentlessly in his head. He thinks about just falling, then and there, collapsing onto the ground. Still he keeps running. He had always played with thoughts like those, with what-ifs and why-nots. He had never been one to give up easily though. He tends to just accept his fate, and tends to just stand up again when thrown to the ground. Over and over. He is not one to be defeated easily. So he runs away, from a fight that is not his to win, from a war that’s not his to fight. The Galra are hunting down the remaining Alteans who had managed to survive the war. Stumbling and coughing, he runs far, far away. Away from dying friends, from a destroyed world, from chaos and fear, leaving behind what can’t be saved, and trying to reach what could promise hope. Running away means not giving up just yet. But running away feels like dying with every step Shiro carries on.

Ulaz sees houses burning down, homes burning down. Ash and embers float in the air, making it hard to breathe. There is no life left here, still Ulaz stays. Memorises every detail, every color, every taste, every thought and every feeling he can grasp. Sweltering heat on his skin. The sword, dressed in blood and death, it weighs heavy in his numb hand. Fire sizzles silently, but in his mind, the cries of the wounded and the cries of the dying still echo on, the crashing cries of collapsing buildings still echo on, the quiet cries of Galra soldiers hacking and slashing and slaying life to death still echo on, and his own wordless grief and sorrow joins his comrade’s mute mourn. Everything around him clashes and falls, but Ulaz stands. The sky slowly turns from a sad grey mauve to a brooding black, the clouds crawl low towards the fallen city. Lightning tears the darkness apart, Ulaz can feel the thunder’s ire growl vibrating in his bones. He can smell the storm’s gloomy scent, knows the ruthless wind will be howling soon, will make old trees groan and creak, will viciously lash out and violently whip the land with icy raindrops.

When Shiro limps forth, his breath ragged and coming in bloody huffs, and the endless downpour presses him down to the wet cold ground, his tired eyes make out the dark shape of a Galra soldier. Huge, glinting sword drawn, eyes a piercing yellow doom.

When Ulaz goes back, mind in a blank state of shock and sadness, and the endless downpour cools his skin from burning biting blood, his vigilant eyes make out the radiant shape of an Altean survivor. Wounded, sliced and beaten, eyes hollow and shallow, a mirror of death.

And when Ulaz finally falls, finally crashes down, his face torn by the tormenting torture inside him, when hot tears join the freezing water on his cheeks, Shiro finally smiles, finally feels at peace. With his one remaining arm, he hugs the Galra soldier close, whispers soothing words and hums consoling tunes. Ulaz chokes on his sobs, drops his sword and cradles the Altean, holds his strong beating heart close to his own. Thunder roars in the skies and water splashes onto the earth. They embrace each other, knowing the pain they put each other through hurts themselves just the same, and it is okay to hurt, as their world is clouded in a raging storm of devastation.

It is faith that makes Ulaz bring Shiro home with him, makes him tend to his wounds, hide him, cherish him. And it is faith that makes Shiro stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HapSkyScribbles)  
> Me on [Tumblr](https://hapskyscribbles.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to stop by and say hello, feel free to follow/unfollow ^^


End file.
